Inked
by Harlee Quinn
Summary: AU: Jolene Morrow has waited 8 long years for this moment: getting officially inked with Jax Teller's crow, but the way things are going, she's not too sure the Tacoma Killer is going to survive the ordeal. A deleted scene from Chapter 13 of Charming's Worst Kept Secret.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.**

**A/N: This is the first in a series of one-shots covering events that were mentioned, but not fully explored in **_**Charming's Worst Kept Secret**_**. Specifically, this is a deleted scene from Chapter 13.**

**If you read, please review. Remember, the more love hits I get, the better I feel! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_My brother looks a little pissed_, Happy chuckled to himself.

The three people currently occupying Jax's dorm were about to participate in an age old custom of patched members of the Sons of Anarchy—the branding of their women with a crow tattoo—officially marking them as their exclusive property, not to be touched by any other dick.

For over ten years, Happy had been the Club's official tattoo artist responsible for inking the tats of Club members and the women associated with them. The Tacoma Killer, a well-deserved nickname he had earned by deeds performed on behalf of the Club—and the name his brothers used affectionately behind his back as not even a Son had the guts to say it to his face—thoroughly enjoyed his status as the best biker tattoo artist in the history of the MC. Although Happy was a hardened outlaw biker, only his mother was aware of the softer side of his personality, the artist in him that sometimes made a brief appearance when he was creating his art.

For Happy was an artist in the true sense of the word, even though he never thought of himself as such.

As a fatherless teenager being raised by a hardworking single mother and his mother's unmarried sister whom he affectionately called "Auntie Ma", Happy was no stranger to trouble. According to his Auntie Ma, Happy—who she nicknamed as such because, if she was to be believed, he had been an outgoing and extremely happy baby—could read at a first-grade level by the time he was four. Unfortunately, Happy chafed under authority and had very little patience for the rigid set of rules he was required to follow if he wanted an education. Besides, Happy believed he was wasting precious time being forced to sit in a classroom up to seven hours a day when that time would have been better spent earning money in order to help his mother. Suspended from school too many times to count for a laundry list of offenses ranging from ditching school to smoking in the hallways and fighting, Happy was a sixteen year old eight-grader when he was finally, and permanently, expelled from school for beating up a gym teacher.

Happy was, for lack of a better word, happy to finally be free of the shackles of those who tried to control him only to discover that beating up a teacher was a punishable offense. At sixteen, Happy, who had already been well on his way to a life of crime by boosting cars and robbing 7-11's to make ends meet, was shocked as shit that punching out a touchy-feely pedophile disguised as a basketball coach would net him hard time. But it was while serving time in the Bakersfield Home for Wayward Boys, since then renamed The California Juvenile Detention Center at Bakersfield, that Happy discovered his artistic side.

Forced to take art classes as part of his anger management therapy sessions, Happy soon learned that his boyhood hobby of drawing his favorite superheroes and villains straight out of comic books had blossomed into full-blown talent. Eventually, his cartoonish drawings developed into true-to-life renditions, his favorite subject usually being big-breasted women sitting on horses or motorcycles.

It was while serving a five-year stretch in Chino for armed robbery when he was 21 that Happy delved into tattooing. Doing prison ink was, at best, a primitive process. Most tools were essentially homemade by using ball point pen ink and needles swiped from the in-house sweatshops where prisoners toiled making uniforms for other prisoners across California.

After his release from Chino, Happy apprenticed under several well-known artists in Southern California for years, earning a decent living and honing his craft. He enjoyed creating tattoos and inking them. Even though he used stencils for the more intricate work like the Reaper back tat he had done for a number of patches, including Jax, Happy enjoyed his work best when he worked freestyle. Creating the actual outline of a tattoo directly onto the canvas of the human body, a product of his own skilled fingers, gave him immense pride.

For Happy, a crow tat was a pretty simple piece to do freestyle. As he looked down at the young woman lying on the bed, he sighed to himself.

_That is some f__uckin' beautiful canvas._

Jolene indeed made a beautiful picture. The young woman was flat on her back, with her glorious midnight black curls spread on the pillow underneath her head. She was wearing nothing but a red cropped tank top that exposed her midriff down to her low riding jeans, which had Happy wondering just how it was Jax had managed to wait this long before branding her as his own.

Most outsiders would not believe this, but the fact was that the Sons could be a gossipy bunch of old hens given the chance. Word had spread like wild fire that the President of the mother charter had had a raging fit when he learned that his stepson had taken up with his then 17-year old daughter.

Personally, the Tacoma Killer was surprised that Jax had survived the beat down. It was well known among all the SOA charters how much Clay Morrow loved his precious "baby girl." In fact, Hap had reason to believe that he and Kozik, the SAA of the Tacoma charter, may have unknowingly killed on behalf of the young woman on an order handed down by Clay himself last year. But Happy, who as a young man had such abiding distrust and hatred for authority, obeyed his President without question because SAMCRO, hell, the entire MC was his family, and he would do anything for family. That was a lesson his mother and Auntie Ma had taught him well.

"_Hap, it's your President,"_ was all he needed to hear before doing Clay's bidding.

And for his trouble, which was really no trouble at all, Happy got another smiley face tat, which he had inked himself just under his left pectoral muscle, joining the numerous other ones decorating his lower torso.

Happy looked down at his canvas. Normally, he could do a crow tat in one sitting, depending on how high the person's pain tolerance was, but most women had a very low tolerance for pain. By his estimation, this crow tat in particular would require at least two session as both he and Jax, along with Opie and a prospect, were hitting the road in a couple of hours. Happy was accompanying SAMCRO as they transported a shipment of guns to the Tacoma charter, with Tacoma finishing the transfer to Canada. More than likely, he would have to come back to Charming in a week or two to finish the tat for his brother.

Jolene laid on the bed, almost trembling in her excitement.

_Boy, wait until I tell Donna._

She was finally getting a permanent symbol to show that she was Jax Teller's old lady and that she belonged to him and him alone. More than ownership, the special tat, each patch having a unique design for their own crow, was a symbol of his love for her.

She only had to survive the ordeal of getting tattooed by the menacing skin-headed biker sitting in the chair on the side of the bed.

Although Jolene didn't have full knowledge about all of the Club's activities, she was well aware of Happy's reputation in the Club. But she also knew that he was very well liked among all of his brothers and held in high regard by her father. Plus, she had been taught since day one that, as a man who had earned the privilege of wearing the Reaper, she had no reason to fear him.

_No real reason that is. _

But Jax's anxiety the moment they had stepped into his dorm had Jolene wondering if she would ever get the tat. Not that she suspected that Jax had any regrets about asking her to wear his crow. However, Happy had yet to lay a finger on her and Jax already looked like he was itching to throw a punch.

"This your first time?" The gravelly voice echoed over Jolene.

Jolene nodded and, reaching for Jax, she happily squeezed her old man's hand. The half-smile that Happy had given her had looked more like a grimace, but in spite of it, she was still excited.

"I didn't know I'd be popping your cherry tonight." Happy's grin was a little fearsome.

It would be an understatement to say that Jax's reaction to the somewhat innocent comment was _not_ _good_. Seeing the fearsome look on her old man's face, Jolene's eyes widened as she started to doubt that the older biker would get to walk out of the room in one piece.

_Oh, __shit! This may not have been such a good idea._

* * *

_This might not have been one of my best ideas._

Jax rubbed his goatee with a ringed hand while he stood next to his old lady, clutching her hand as he eyed his brother menacingly.

He had come to the decision that he wanted, no, _needed_ to have Jolene inked during their first run together to Reno. As it was Club tradition, Jax had asked the Tacoma Killer to do the honors. But now, seeing his beautiful old lady spread out like a feast on his bed in front of another man, Jax was seriously starting to have second thoughts.

Happy, on the other hand, was enjoying the fuck out of getting to witness his brother seething with anger and anxiety. Hence, he had used the "popping her cherry" comment just to egg the young biker on a little. It was absolutely no secret that Jax was head over heels in love with, and extremely possessive of, his old lady. Happy secretly laughed to himself as it became obvious that the process of inking the young woman would be a test of endurance for Jax as well. He had to trust his brothers with his old lady, but more importantly, he had to trust the woman he was committing himself to by branding her as his own.

Knowing what little Happy did about his President's daughter, Jax had nothing to worry about. She was Team Jax all the way.

Normally, Happy would do all of his work out in the Main Room of the Clubhouse, usually right at the bar. He made it a practice of having on hand a good supply of whatever poison his "victims" liked to dull the pain. However, this was the President's daughter and Clay Morrow wasn't about to have her inked in front of the whole Club, no matter how many fathers she had in the Clubhouse. Clay had pulled him aside and made it quite clear that he take special care of his baby girl and Happy wasn't about to fuck it up now, which was how they had ended up in Jax's dorm.

Sitting in a wheeled chair, with an extra lamp to provide the best lighting possible, Happy carefully arranged his tools, which he had spread out on a TV dinner tray table. "So where's it going?" Happy asked.

_Here comes the hard part_, Jolene bit her lip.

"Well uh, I was thinking right about here." Jolene turned a delicate shade of pink as she laid her hands on the flat area underneath her navel, directly above the apex of her thighs.

While Jax nearly shit a brick, Happy smiled to himself.

_Clay's daughter is a bad girl._

That fact was not totally surprising. Jolene Morrow had "old lady" written all over her and, while Happy had never considered making some broad his old lady, he knew enough from his association with Gemma and Luann to know that a good one _had_ to have a little of the "bad girl" in her. After witnessing Jolene's epic beat down of a sweetbutt in Indian Hills a week ago, Happy knew that Jolene Morrow had to be a whole lot of woman, especially since she had been able to keep a firm hold on the young pussy hound of a biker that was her old man. There was no doubt that she definitely knew how to handle her shit.

_Question is, can __Jax can handle her?_

"You realize, to do this right, I'm gonna need better access to the area?" Seeing the expression on the young biker's face, Happy figured he should give the couple a minute alone to talk over the placement of the tattoo. He rose and walked towards Jax's bathroom. "I'm gonna wash up. While I'm gone, take off your jeans. Please."

_No fuckin' way!_

Pulling his old lady off the bed, Jax looked down into her seafoam green eyes. "Darlin', I changed my mind. Pick another spot 'cause I don't think this is a gonna work for me after all and—"

Ssh-ing him first with a soft kiss and then with a finger against his lips, Jolene smiled at Jax. "It was your idea, baby. Besides, it is the _perfect_ place. Depending on what I wear, a hint of it will show, but nobody will ever see it fully except you." She whispered. "For your eyes, and hands, and lips only. You like that, don't you?"

Damn, she had a way with painting a word picture. He loved the thought of his crow in such a naughty place. Shit, it literally had Jax squirming in his jeans, but the idea that another dick would be anywhere near his muffin was not settling well with him. _Not at all._

Jax wrapped his arms around his old lady. "I _love_ that, Jo. But am I gonna end up killing my brother?"

Jolene giggled. "You won't." Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a little squeeze as he squeezed her back, his face buried in her hair. "My strong outlaw biker doesn't really believe that his brother would try anything inappropriate with me, does he?" Jolene purred.

_I don't know__ about that. Have you looked in a mirror lately?_

Not getting an answer, Jolene took his silence as an agreement and wiggled out of her jeans. "At least I had the good sense not to go commando today." She teased, getting Jax to almost crack a smile. Lying down on the bed again, Jolene sighed and waited_._

Seeing his old lady half naked and lying on the bed that served as a backdrop for all of their lovemaking sessions, Jax nearly swallowed his tongue.

And so did Happy.

Although the red bikini briefs covered her lady parts, coupled with the red cropped tank she wore, Jolene was almost devastating to look at. Happy tried, for the sake of his President and the relationship with his brother, to think of Jolene as he would his own mother.

_Not that Mama __isn't a handsome woman, but damn! I'm willing to bet she never looked like this._

"You know the process?" Happy managed to slip back into his mean-mugging mode.

Jolene had grown up in the Clubhouse. She had many a time observed Happy in his preparation of a tattoo.

She nodded. "I know what you're going to do."

"Good. Some people are scared as shit their first time. They can't deal with needles or can't tolerate the pain." Happy explained. "I'm not gonna lie. It's gonna hurt. A lot." Having gotten the 4-1-1 from Piney regarding Jolene's drink of choice, Happy reached around the side of the bed. Picking up the bottle of Patron and a shot glass, he placed them on the TV tray. "Just in case, here's a little Dutch courage."

"Won't be necessary. I can take it." Ten minutes in a room with Happy and she was already talking like him, short and to the point.

Happy raised an eyebrow approvingly. "No doubt." Nodding to Jax, he said, "You have a strong old lady, bro."

The comment seemed to ease Jax's mind a little. Relaxing his combative stance, he replied, "Yes, I do."

Snapping on a pair of surgical gloves with a popping sound, Hap grinned. "Let's see what I'm working with."

Bending toward the soft underbelly directly below Jolene's navel, Happy nodded approvingly, noting that the square six inch area was hairless and smooth. But Happy was obsessive regarding his work process. Believing that nothing was done well unless he did it himself, he picked up a small disposable razor.

And just that quickly, combative Jax was back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax asked, his jaw clenched.

"Just prepping my work area, bro."

_The hell you __are!_

"Let me." Jax growled as he reached out and practically snatched the razor out of Happy's hand.

Jolene was gripping the bedspread in nervous anticipation of the moment fists started flying. Hard pressed not to laugh, and to Jolene's great relief, Happy nodded his assent. Standing up, he motioned for Jax to sit in his chair and handed him another pair of surgical gloves.

_Wait till I tell Tig._

"This is how I want it done." Happy quickly explained his process to the young biker. "Got it?"

Jax glared up at Happy. "I think I can handle it."

Carefully following the older man's instructions, Jax gently cleared the area of any hair. Slightly turned on by the green-eyed monster masquerading as her old man, Jolene fought the urge to run her hand through his hair.

"While you're down there, put this on." Happy tossed Jax a small packet of anti-bacterial ointment.

As Jax leaned over her and applied the ointment to her skin, Jolene felt herself squirm a little. His touch so familiar, his hand so sure, Jolene closed her eyes momentarily and relished the sensation as goosebumps pimpled every inch of her body. Watching him gently stroke her supple skin, Jolene found herself getting a little warm and blushed. It was somewhat surreal, lying here with her man hovering above her with naughty thoughts dancing through her head, all the while a witness to this very intimate moment stood just a few feet away.

_And Jax looks so totally hot, too_.

Without thinking, Jolene squeezed her thighs together, her sudden orgasm completely unexpected.

Jax's wide eyes connected with her half-hooded ones as he felt her shudder delicately beneath his touch. Slightly full of himself, Jax couldn't keep the smirk of self-satisfaction off his face as he realized he had just made his old lady cum.

"Oops." Jolene bit her lip as she held onto Jax's sultry gaze. "Wasn't expecting that." She almost whispered.

Finally allowing himself to relax, Jax smiled wickedly as he threw her a wink filled with promises of things to come. "Dirty girl." He mouthed.

Jolene smiled back, feeling mellow and relaxed.

"I gotta take over now, bro." Jax reluctantly moved to the side and gave way to Hap. Picking up his tattoo gun to first create the line work, the outline of her crow, Happy looked at Jolene. "You ready?"

"Ready." She replied, her cheeks still slightly pink.

Nodding at the Patron on the table, Happy asked, "Sure you don't want a shot?"

"Don't need it."

_Good girl._

With the steady buzz of the tattoo gun suddenly filling up the room, Happy began the delicate process of sealing Jolene Morrow to Jackson Teller.

Forever.

* * *

Jolene was giddy.

First off, Happy had managed to make it through their first session still breathing, with his and her old man's brotherhood intact and second, she was more than half-way done with her crow.

Now alone with Jax in his dorm, Jolene smiled as she peeled back the dressing to take another look at the unfinished tattoo. Using the mirror in her compact to get a better look, she noted that the outline of the crow sat perfectly center underneath her navel.

Jax was practically licking his lips as he gazed at it. "It looks _really_ good, darlin'."

Standing before her old man partially exposed, her underwear riding exceptionally low on her hips, Jolene doubted he was referring to her tat. "Yeah, I think so too." She beamed at him. "I just hope we manage to get it finished without you killing your brother." She commented, thinking she might know a way to keep that from happening.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "I think I handled it well."

Jolene gawked at Jax. "Really?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I think I did a hell of a lot better than some old lady I know who lost her shit when some sweetbutt offered me a beer." He teased, recalling her "incident" at Indian Hills.

"Don't be an ass. She wasn't offering you a beer. She was reaching for your junk."

"Well, as long as his needle—or anything else for that matter—doesn't stray anywhere near my playground, I think I'll be a'ight." Jax smiled cheekily.

Jolene harrumphed as she coiled her arms around his neck. "Your playground, huh?"

Looking into her eyes, Jax smiled victoriously, his hands stealthily crawling down her back until they cupped her ass. "My crow, my pussy." He pulled her flush against his hard body.

Jolene's eyes widened in mock shock. "Maybe I should get 'Property of Jax Teller' added as well, just so there's no doubt as to whose playground it is."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "You know, that's not a bad idea, darlin'." Jolene squealed as he suddenly picked her up, her legs instantly gripping him by the waist. Looking up into her wide eyes, Jax suddenly veered off topic. "I'm hitting the road soon."

"I know," Jolene pouted prettily as she ran her hands through his hair, finally cupping his face. "And I'm gonna miss you, baby."

Pulling her in for a kiss that rendered them both breathless, Jax nearly moaned against her lips. "Show me how much." Placing a knee on the mattress, Jax let them fall onto the bed, losing themselves in each other's arms.


End file.
